The Chronicles of Xu: Legacy EX
by The Wicked Clam
Summary: The world of Pokémon is ever expanding, and Xu Harasaki is the next hero chosen to protect the lands from an ancient evil. Using the newest style of Pokémon battling, Xu begins a quest that'll change not only his, but the entire human race's lives as well


**The Chronicles of Xu: Legacy EX**  
Written by: The Wicked Clam

**Prologue: A Killer's Intent**  
Rain. It poured down like a parted waterfall over the tranquil yet busy city of Slateport. This harbor was quite quiet, seeing as it was about 11 o' clock at night. However, someone was up, standing on the peak of the highest rooftop of the city museum. A large, tattered cloak billowed off their personage, and one could see cold, glowing orange eyes looking down upon the city with unprovoked hatred.  
"Insignificant place…" The figure spoke, their voice as dark as an endless cavern. With a quick movement of coiled nerves, the figure jumped from the rooftop and landed upon the dampened ground below them. Despite the grand height of which they descended, the impact was soundless. Raising their body to the maximum height, the figure tilted his head to the right, just in time to have a flashlight drown its victim in its bright gaze.  
"Hey!" The patrol guard shouted. Ever since the theft of the newly built submarine by Team Magma, Slateport has had patrol securing the entire city, day and night. "What're you doing sneaking around this time a ni-"he tried to finish, but the figure had quickly sliced his flashlight in two, before carving a clean chunk out of his torso with a black-bladed sword. As the figure stood over the body of the guard, who could be heard gargling on his own blood, a voice interrupted the figure's thoughts.  
"Lord Fevarn!" The boyish voice yelled out, loud enough to wake an entire planet it seemed. Those cold, dark orange eyes narrowed in anger, and their voice hissed out, "Still your tongue, boy, less you wish to wake the entire city."  
"Can you blame me? This whole EX thing is great!"  
"…I am starting to regret telling you…" Fevarn replied, cracking his neck and sheathing his sword. He turned to the boy and looked down at him. He was covered in blood, and he was trembling slightly. In addition, his eyes were dilated. Fevarn looked away from him, seemingly searching for something.  
"So….where is it?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Where's your Pokémon?"  
"I don't know…"  
"I know you used EX. You're wearing the symptoms like a coat…"  
"But….but…"  
"I warned you about using it constantly. You'll become a shell of your former self, a hollowed persona seeking meaningless bloodshed."  
"I know, it's just…" the boy started, trying to explain himself, but to his surprise, Fevarn smiled.  
"I understand. The thrill, the sheer ecstasy you get when using EX. When I first started, it was the same for me. But, you will grow use to it, you will become accustomed to the pleasure and soon it will be like a second motion. Train towards that. If I catch you using EX again without my word….I'll kill you." Fevarn said, before turning and walking towards the Pokémon Center. The boy smiled, before giving a whistle. A moment later, a Scyther landed next to him, also covered in blood.  
"Lord Fevarn says we can't use Ex for a while, Grim. We'll have to kill people the regular way." The boy said, sounding quite disappointed. Scyther nodded, also looking disheartened.  
"Maul, Grim. Come, we have what we've came for. Get rid of this place." Fevarn said, walking out of the Pokémon Center with several trays filled with PokéBalls. Maul and Grim looked at each other, then to Fevarn.  
"You mean…?"  
"Yes. Do it, but quickly. Doing it twice in such a short time span may have dire side effects." Fevarn answered, just as a Skarmory landed in front of him and he mounted it, before flying off into the rainy night sky. Maul sneered and looked at Grim, before nodding. Looking at the moon, Fevarn contemplated his next course of action. Doing these petty thieveries was below someone as powerful as he was, but if he wished to go through with his master plan, he would have to make due. Fevarn sneered at the thought of what would become of him once his plan was complete. Oh, the power that would run through his veins. The might that would be at his disposal. An explosion in the distance cut off his thoughts and he smiled to himself.  
"The boy is learning, but he's still not ready yet. He and Grim both will have to grow much stronger to put their EX Form to any use. That show of power was pitiful, but in his case, a grand step." He said, looking back as the city of Slateport was reducing to flaming rubble. His demonic laughter echoed through the air as a large figure flew away from the scene, following the direction of Fevarn and his Skarmory. 


End file.
